Vengeance
by Arsinoe.romana
Summary: Elenwë, Noldor. Soeur d'Haldir le héros. A la recherche d'une vengeance impossible et d'un destin ténébreux. FIC REECRITE PROLOGUE REFAIT N'HESITEZ PAS A LE REDECOUVRIR!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Haldir et co de Tolkien, Elenwë 100 by moi d'ailleurs je force l'histoire vu que Haldir n'a que deux frères m'enfin... 

Note: Histoire remaniée complètement n'hésitez pas à me dire vos avis surtout si vous aviez lu la première version...

Bonne lecture!  


VENGEANCE

PROLOGUE – Deuil

Les lumières ténues de Lórien brillaient, créant des reflets irisés de couleurs pastel dans le magique Nimrodel. Reflets douteux d'un passé glorieux, endormis dans la décadence des Elfes de la Terre-du-Milieu. Reflets de combats et d'enchantements, reflets de beauté indescriptible et de larmes innombrables. L'or des mellyrn coulait dans le fleuve, tantôt miel tantôt blé comme la douce chevelure de Galadriel la Noldor, elle-même reflet de la lumière des Arbres de Valinor. Elle-même partie vers l'Ouest, dernier témoin des Trois Ages des Elfes hors d'Aman.

Il ne restait plus place que pour les souvenirs, les regrets, la mélancolie… ou la vengeance.

Une paire d'yeux d'un intrigant ton violet, drapée dans un léger manteau, contemplait les flux paresseux du fleuve d'un regard distant. Des larmes perlaient le long de ses joues marbrées. Ses cheveux noirs, manteau d'obscurité qui rendait encore plus éclatante la blancheur de son teint, tombaient mollement sur ses épaules.

Elle était perdue dans de sombres pensées, opprimée par la douleur et les regrets.

Reflets d'une guerre désormais oubliée.

Reflets d'un passé heureux dans la ceinture protégée de Lothlórien.

Reflets d'un ange déchu.

Haldir.

Un Elfe blond, l'air grave, couvert de poussière et encore revêtu d'une lourde armure, la rejoignit et vint s'asseoir aux côtés de la femme. Ils restèrent ainsi un très long moment, ne désirant pas violer le silence du fleuve.

-Elenwë…

-Il n'y a rien à dire. Vas-t-en, Arvalien.

L'Elfe plongea ses yeux dans le regard d'Arvalien. Remplis de haine les enflammant comme braise rougeoyante. L'éclat de ses yeux sombres était maladif, désespérant. Les cernes noires qui les ornaient étaient profondes tout comme la marque des larmes innombrables qu'elle avait versées dans son deuil. Arvalien l'observait attentivement. Tout son être était triste en voyant les ravages que la douleur avait infligés à la magnifique Elenwë. La vengeance qui vivait désormais dans son regard lui conférait une aura obscure où il n'y aurait plus aucune place pour l'amour et encore moins pour le bonheur. Mais Arvalien l'avait aimée, et Arvalien l'aimait encore. Il ne la reconnaissait plus et il craignait le pire pour cette nouvelle femme cruelle et sans pitié qui était née de la mort.

-Arvalien… vas-t-en.

La voix était lasse, sans conviction, comme si pleurer avait retiré toutes ses forces à la ténébreuse Elenwë. Elle n'avait aucun plaisir à parler avec Arvalien, Arvalien qui avait survécu au massacre de Rohan. Malgré l'amitié qu'il y avait pu avoir entre eux –entre eux et Haldir, comment l'oublier ?- Elenwë en voulait encore à l'Elfe qui n'avait pu ramener Haldir avec lui.

-J'ai un message à te transmettre, Elenwë.

Elle rit, d'un rire glacial et vide de joie.

-Un message… peu m'en importe depuis la mort de mon frère.

-C'est Haldir qui te l'envoie.

Haldir… Haldir. Seulement à l'écoute de son nom Elenwë sentait les larmes couler à nouveau sur ses joues et son cœur se briser, rempli de douleur infinie. Un message… de son frère. Un message qu'il avait voulu lui faire parvenir avant de mourir.

-Tu… tu l'as vu mourir, Arvalien, n'est-ce pas ?

L'ombre du ressentiment s'inflitrait dans les mots d'Elenwë.

-Je l'ai vu mourir, Elenwë. Mais il t'ordonne de l'oublier.

Encore ce rire… rire nerveux, rire qui devenait hystérique, rire désespéré. Elle se redressa brusquement, et, perdant toute la contenance légendaire des Elfes, se mit à crier d'une voix aux accents pathétiques.

-Jamais ! Jamais, Arvalien, jamais ! Haldir était tout pour moi, et je veux le venger.

Voilà que son regard fuyait vers le Sud, vers les terres des Hommes qu'elle haïssait tant.

-Elenwë, n'as-tu donc rien compris ? C'est ton frère lui-même qui t'ordonne de l'oublier, car il t'aimait autant que tu l'aimais. Tu parles de vengeance, Elenwë. Mais y a-t-il encore place pour la vengeance ? Sauron ne réside plus que dans les souvenirs. Ecoute le message de ton frère. Il est judicieux.

-Tôr acharn _(la vengeance vient, ndr, mots de Turin_), Arvalien. Et maintenant laisse-moi seule.

-Un jour les mots de ton frère t'assailliront de remords. Tu cherches un destin de douleur. Tu évoques Túrin, maudit par un destin cruel, maudit comme fils, maudit comme frère. Maudit par le Mal… ne te laisses pas attirer, Elenwë. C'est un drame que tu te forgeras.

Elle ne répondait pas. Perdue, continuant à fixer le fleuve d'un regard affligé et ombreux. Elle ne répondait pas. Aucun mot ne pouvait la dissuader, aucun mot ne pouvait l'arrêter. Elle partirait… le temps du deuil était terminé.

Elle partirait rencontrer un destin incertain, elle partirait le cœur rempli d'un éclat de vengeance.

Elle ne prêtait pas attention au pas léger d'Arvalien qui quittait la femme, la laissant seule avec son chagrin intemporel. Elle restait là à scruter les flots calmes du Nimrodel, flots éteints comme son cœur. La nuit était tombée. Les étoiles de Varda illuminaient la Terre-du-Milieu, et la faux lunaire se dressait dans les cieux comme un avertissement.

L'or des mellyrn brillait encore d'une douce lumière qui venait éclairer la nuit dense.

Aucun sommeil ne venait capturer l'esprit inquiet de l'Elfe, aucun rêve, aucun cauchemar.

Seulement la veille et le deuil.

Le soleil s'élevait finalement sur la Terre-du-Milieu, mais dans le cœur d'Elenwë résidaient seulement les ténèbres.

Reviews:)


	2. Huit ans après

**ROHAN, huit ans après**

**La forteresse d'Helm.**

**Encore et toujours, gravant sur son destin. Gravant sur le destin de leur famille, fardeau dévastateur, drame à la noirceur désespérante.**

**Maudite.**

**Maudite comme elle l'était, elle.**

**Maudite par Mandos. Maudite par elle-même.**

**Qui pouvait le savoir.**

**Le ciel était couleur de plomb, ce soir-là. Pas un rayon de soleil ne venait percer le manteau étouffant des sombres nuages. La pluie était dans l'air.**

**Les murs étaient hauts.**

**La pluie était dans l'air.**

**La forteresse d'Helm.**

**Grise comme les ténèbres célestes, grise comme le cœur de la Noldor, grise comme l'amertume.**

**Comme le désespoir, l'impuissance, la folie, la haine, la malédiction.**

**Tout était gris, cette nuit-là.**

**Les murs étaient hauts.**

**Tout était gris quand Elenwë entreprit de s'engouffrer dans l'enfer le plus noir, le plus tragiquement gris, de la forteresse d'Helm.**

**La respiration se faisait plus rare, le regard devenait vitreux et perdait de tout son éclat. **

**Un bleu délavé.**

**Un ciel sans étoiles.**

**Les murs étaient hauts.**

**Mais son désespoir était plus fort.**

**Alors, vous avez trouvé ça bizarre ? C'est normal, moi aussi à dire vrai ça m'est venu un peu comme ça, la date est totalement arbitraire par rapport à l'histoire (même si c'est une référence à la plus célèbre des didascalies cinématographiques – Un chien andalou, film autant fou que fascinant) dès le prochain chapitre on va revenir… huit ans plus tôt !**

**Ce chapitre-ci est déjà très proche de la fin, c'est plus un indice qu'autre chose, mais je pense que c'est juste dans la manière dont l'histoire sera racontée. J'aime beaucoup les flashbacks et flashforwards, même s'ils deviennent un peu obsédants.**

**Enfin j'en dis trop j'espère en tout cas que tout ça vous plaira ! P**


End file.
